The Hanging
by Four of Hearts
Summary: Matt, Kitty, Doc & Festus are unhappy that a murderer is to be hanged in Dodge City.
1. Chapter 1

The Hanging

Chapter 1

"Sam, I need four beers," Kitty Russell requested, setting an empty tray on the spotless wooden bar. It was a lazy Tuesday afternoon in early summer, but business was slow as molasses in January at The Long Branch Saloon. Other than a dusty cowboy nursing a shot of whiskey, the only clientele at the moment was the amiable group of men who had just seated themselves at a table in the middle of the room.

"Yes Ma'am," Sam replied agreeably as he deftly drew the beers and loaded up the tray. Kitty carried them to the table and placed a foamy mug in front of each of her customers, providing her usual service with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Kitty," said one of the men politely upon receiving his drink.

Ray Bailey was a semi-regular customer and co-owner of a successful boot-making business in Dodge. A handsome man in his early forties, he occasionally stopped by with employees to take a break and enjoy a beer. His wife Donna taught Sunday school at the Union Church, and Kitty had gotten to know her when they had taken shifts helping a mutual friend through a serious bout with pneumonia. They were not close, but Kitty liked Donna Bailey.

Though she had never known Ray to be anything but courteous, there was something about him that made Kitty slightly uncomfortable. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. He was a quiet man, not one for idle chit-chat, though that certainly wasn't it. Kitty knew from experience that a man of few words could make a woman quite comfortable.

Whatever it was, she wasn't going to waste time worrying about it. He was a respected citizen and paying customer who had never caused a lick of trouble, and in her line of work you didn't look that gift horse in the mouth.

After emptying her tray, Kitty sent Sam down to the cellar to fetch some more whiskey. It was slow now, but they would sorely need it later when business picked up. Sam disappeared through the back as the lone customer at the bar took his last swallow of whiskey and ambled out of the saloon.

The batwing doors were still swinging when a new patron walked in. Kitty had just begun washing out the dirty shot glass when she glanced up and smiled at William Lucius. Bailey's partner in the boot-making business was a widower and good friend of Doc's, and Kitty figured he had dropped by to join the others for an afternoon drink.

Lucius did not smile back at Kitty Russell, as he normally would. Expressionless, he made only brief eye contact with her before fixing his gaze on the occupied table. The men were deeply engrossed in both conversation and beer, oblivious that their co-worker had appeared and was approaching them.

Something about William Lucius's demeanor gave Kitty a very uneasy feeling. He still had the same blank look on his face that he had come in with, almost as if in a trance. There was not a hint of reaction to his surroundings, only a slow, methodical gait toward the quartet.

As Lucius reached the table, the four men looked up, smiling in recognition. A couple of them scooted their chairs over to make room for him.

But William Lucius was not there to socialize. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at his partner's chest. "Ray Bailey, you son of a bitch," he growled. All four men jumped up instantly, scrambling for cover. There was no escape for Bailey as the barrel of the gun followed his chest and Lucius squeezed the trigger.

Kitty screamed in horror as Ray crumpled to the ground, a red stain spreading quickly across the front of his white work shirt. None of the boot makers were armed, and the remaining three cowered behind a nearby table as their boss stood over his victim, his gun still aimed at the motionless body.

Kitty raised a trembling hand to her mouth, her heart beating rapidly. She had worked in saloons for a lot of years and had seen men shot over card games, women, and any number of drunken feuds. While not immune to the chilling nature of violence, she had learned to deal with it out of necessity. But the calculated, cold-blooded execution of a seemingly innocent man right before her eyes was unlike anything she had ever experienced, and it shook her to the core.

Sam came bounding up the cellar stairs as soon as he heard the gunshot and scream. There were few customers in the saloon, and those hardly seemed the shooting type. His mind raced as he imagined a robbery or some other perilous scenario that involved harm befalling his beloved employer.

He was relieved to find Miss Kitty standing behind the bar with the rifle they kept for protection, aimed squarely at William Lucius, of all people. The barrel of the rifle was shaking, but not enough to miss its target should the slender finger on the trigger need to pull it.

Lucius had lowered his gun and was staring at the floor, apparently uninterested in posing any further threat.

"Go get Matt," Kitty urgently instructed Sam, almost in a whisper.

"Miss Kitty, I'd feel better if you let me stay here with him while you fetch the marshal," Sam entreated.

She took a deep breath and decided that sounded like a good idea. Carefully handing the rifle to Sam, her eyes never left the killer. As Sam took control of their prisoner, Kitty hurried toward the door. A soft voice called out to her before she reached it.

"Miss Kitty?" It was a gentle sounding voice—not the voice she had heard only seconds before, cursing the name of the man now lying at his feet. It startled her, and she quickly stopped and whirled around.

Sam put a little more pressure on the trigger. "Hold it right there, Mister," he said firmly, unsure of the man's intentions.

William Lucius opened his right hand, letting the pistol clatter to the floor. He clearly had no desire to harm the woman to whom he was speaking.

Kitty searched his face and saw something she wasn't expecting, something that had been missing when he had entered the saloon and committed his crime. It was a profoundly human expression of pain.

Tears glistened in his eyes as he spoke to her. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, his voice rife with emotion. "I wish you didn't have to see that."

Kitty stared at the killer in bewilderment. Had he really just apologized to her? She didn't understand what was happening, but she had to get to Matt.

She silently turned and strode out of the saloon. Stepping onto Front Street she broke into a run, toward the only man who could make her feel safe again.

-FoH-


	2. Chapter 2

The Hanging

Chapter 2

Marshal Matt Dillon sat up straight in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, trying to loosen the knots caused by the amount of paperwork on his desk. A soft smile lit his face as he thought of the one thing, or rather the one woman, who could do the job proper, her gentle yet strong hands kneading out the kinks of a long day's work, but glancing up at the clock he realized that it would be a while yet before he would see her.

Just as he bowed his head over his reports again however, the woman on his mind suddenly appeared in his doorway, breathing hard, having run all the way from the Long Branch. "Matt, you'd better come. There's been a shooting over at the Long Branch."

Matt didn't hesitate to rise and reach for his gun belt. "What happened?" he asked the trembling woman still standing in the doorway. "Who was shot?"

"Ray Bailey." Kitty informed him as he finished buckling on his gun belt and crossed to the door grabbing his hat. "Killed by his own business partner."

Matt nodded. "Alright," he said. "You'd better stay here." Knowing as he said it that she wouldn't comply for long, Matt slapped his hat on his head and took off for the saloon.

He had barely reached the middle of the street when he heard his name being called. "Matthew!" Festus exclaimed excitedly as he hurriedly jangled to the lawman's side. "I heard a shot!"

"Yeah, I know," Matt answered, continuing on towards the Long Branch.

Kitty stood on the boardwalk outside of the jail for only a moment before picking up her skirts and heading back to the saloon.

As Matt entered the Long Branch, he found Doc rising from the floor where he'd been kneeling beside the fatally wounded man. A slight shake of Doc's head confirmed what Matt already knew just by looking. Ray Bailey was dead.

Standing beside Doc and the dead man, Matt saw William Leland Lucius, a boot maker by trade, partners with Bailey, and up till now a quiet, law-abiding man. A gun was lying on the floor at his feet and a peculiar blank expression shrouded his face.

"Mr. Lucius?" Matt asked. "What happened here? Why did you shoot Ray Bailey?"

The man vacantly stared up at Matt with bloodshot eyes, then back down at his victim offering no answers. The bat wings doors swung open as Kitty reentered and crossed over to Matt's side.

Giving no indication of annoyance that she had not followed his orders to stay put, he pulled her aside for a moment. "Did he say anything, Kitty? Give any reason for doing this?"

Kitty shook her head, still shaken by what she had witnessed. "No, nothing," she answered.

"Festus," Matt glanced at his deputy as he bent down and picked up the gun Lucius had dropped. "Take him on over to the jail and lock him up."

"Shore, Matthew," Festus agreed as he took the pistol Matt handed him and pointed it towards Lucius. "Come on, Mr. Lucius. This a'way."

The boot maker raised his eyes to Festus then to Matt and the rest of the people standing there but offered no word of protest. Silently he did as commanded and led the way from the saloon and down the street to the jail.

Matt walked over to Doc's side. "Doc, do you know what happened here?"

Doc looked up at Matt, and for just a moment, the lawman could've sworn he was going to say something. Instead he just bit his bottom lip and sadly shook his head. "I got here after it was too late," was his only comment.

Matt thought he heard something in Doc's tone but dismissed it for the moment as he turned to the men who had been sitting at the table with Bailey. "You all see this?" he asked.

In unison they nodded, their eyes still wide with amazement at seeing their boss murdered in cold blood. "Alright, would you all mind coming down to the jail and giving a statement?"

"No, sir," one of the men answered for them all. "We'll do whatever you want, Marshal."

"Thanks, boys." Turning back he looked over at Kitty and Sam. "Kitty, I'll need you and Sam and anyone else who saw this to do the same."

Kitty nodded numbly as Sam stepped up beside her. "I didn't see the actual shooting, Marshal," he told Matt. "I was down stairs and got up here just after."

"That's okay, Sam," Matt answered, glancing at Kitty's pale face. "But I'll still need you to write down what you saw when you did get up here."

"Yes, sir," Sam answered.

Matt started to leave, then stopped and turned back to Kitty. "I'm going to take these men back over to the jail to give their statements," he murmured to her. "Then I'll be back. You going to be alright?"

Kitty took a deep breath and looked up into the concerned gaze of her lover, giving him a tremulous smile. "I'll be fine, Matt," she told him.

Matt wanted very badly to take her into his arms and comfort her right then and there, but settled instead for a light touch on her arm and a gruff, "See ya' later."

Heading back over to the jail, Matt thought about Bailey and his murderer, a man who was supposed to be his friend and partner. He didn't know any details just yet but he would almost bet that this wasn't a typical barroom shooting. And he suspected Doc knew something he wasn't telling him.

-FoH-


	3. Chapter 3

The Hanging

Chapter 3

Festus Haggen hunkered outside the connecting door to the jail cells, ear pressed close, eye squinting so hard he thought his eyeball might pop plumb outta his head, while he tried in vain to hear what ol' Doc and William Lucius had to say to each other inside. Dadblame it all, but that prisoner was as tight-lipped as a wayward preacher the day after a rootin' tootin' sportin' house bender. Lucius wouldn't tell why in the world he had kilt his own partner for love nor money. And Festus wasn't havin' a bit o' luck hearin' anything a'tall through that blasted wooden door, other than their words was gettin' a mite heated. Why in tarnation would Doc be a' arguin' with their prisoner?

"Festus!"

Festus jumped like a scalded cat. He shore could hear his own name hollered through that heavy door, especially when it was Doc a bellerin' like an old mule. "Hold yer horses!" he shouted peevishly back at Doc. Doc must be ready t' leave. And he was fit to be tied, as usual.

With a great jangling of keys and spurs, Festus retrieved Doc from William Leland Lucius's cell and escorted him out into the office.

Festus eyed Doc curiously, then tentatively ventured, "Doc..."

Doc quickly held up a hand and refused to look Festus in the eye. "Don't ask me anything, Festus, because I can't tell you anything."

"But, Doc, I was just a wonderin'..."

Doc held up both hands, and Festus could see the frustration writ plainly on his face. "I can't, Festus. I wish I could. But I can't..."

Festus watched his old friend shuffle out of the office and onto Front Street without another word or nary a backward glance.

-FoH-

As Matt strode down the boardwalk to the Marshal's office, he noticed Doc leaving and heading back to his own place. By the expression on his face, Doc was pretty unhappy about something. Sighing deeply, Matt fingered the yellow slip of paper in his hand again before angrily stuffing it into his vest pocket and walking on into the jailhouse.

When he entered he found Festus absently moving a broom around the floor, stirring up more dust and dirt than he was sweeping away. "Festus, why don't you put that thing away and fix us some coffee?" His tone allowed his deputy to know he wasn't in too good a mood.

Festus placed the broom against the wall and obediently went about stoking the stove and preparing the pot. "Matthew," he said as he worked. "I got me an idee that ol' Doc knows more about that yahoo in there than he's a lettin' on."

Matt glanced at the wooden door leading to the cells then back to his deputy with interest. "Did Doc say anything? I mean, did he tell you what he and Lucius talked about?"

"Naw," Festus grumbled. "He wouldn't tell me nary a word. Just claimed he couldn't say a dadblame thing."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, that's about what I thought. He won't talk to me either. I wish he would. It might make my job a little easier."

"What do ya mean by that, Matthew?" Festus asked, turning to look at the worried expression on the lawman's face.

"I just got a wire today, Festus," Matt answered gravely. "Judge Brooker won't be able to hear this case cause he's already got a major trial going on in Hays. Sheriff up there caught the Brady gang and they're holding all their trials up there."

"Ain't that the gang what's been raiding and robbing banks up thataways?" Festus asked, remembering the name.

Matt nodded. "Yeah it is. It seems each one of them has a lawyer and each lawyer is demanding a separate trial for his client. Judge Brooker is sending Judge Blint here and wants me handle the job of prosecution since he and the district prosecutor will be tied up in Hays."

Festus looked mournfully over at his friend. He knew how Matthew felt towards such things. "Wahl, cain't we trundle ol' Lucius back there up to Hays anyways and let 'em sit in their hoosegow till them other trials is over?"

Matt regretfully shook his head. "Nope," he answered resignedly. "Mr. Lucius back there is demanding a speedy trial and Judge Brooker is granting him that request. Judge Blint will be here in a couple of days and whether I like it or not, I'll have to prosecute him."

-FoH-


	4. Chapter 4

The Hanging

Chapter 4

"All Rise!" the bailiff yelled loud enough for those out on the street outside the makeshift courtroom in the Dodge House to hear. The room was not large enough to hold the many people who had gathered for the trial.

All inside the courtroom rose in respect of the judge who entered and took his place behind the desk serving as his bench.

"Be seated!" the bailiff cried again as everyone except Matt retook their seats.

Matt continued to stand against the window, warily watching his prisoner as well as the surrounding crowd. The murdered man had been well liked in the community and there had been mention that some of Dodge City's finest had it in their minds to take matters in their own hands, should the accused be acquitted.

Matt had little hope that would happen. Though he knew Mr. Lucius was guilty, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that there was more to the story. But so far Mr. Lucius had maintained his polite silence and refused to answer any of Matt's questions.

Though usually an ally in things like this, Doc wasn't much help this time. He had been in to see Mr. Lucius a couple of times but he had shut the connecting door to the cells and refused to tell Matt what, if anything, William Lucius had related to him, a fact that frustrated the lawman to no end.

"District Court of the state of Kansas is now in session." The bailiff brought Matt's attention back to the front. "The Honorable Judge Blint, presiding."

Judge Blint took up his gavel and heatedly banged it on the desk loud enough to be heard above the din in the room. When he was certain he had everyone's attention, he consulted the documents in front of him and then raised his eyes to look at the accused.

"I understand that this trial is being held under unusual circumstances," he intoned, "therefore it was not possible to obtain a qualified prosecutor and Marshal Matthew Dillon has been assigned that task. Mr. Dillon, are you prepared to handle that position for the court?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Matt answered solemnly, though truthfully he was prepared for anything but that.

"Very good," the judge stated. "Let the record show Marshal Matthew Dillon has accepted the role of prosecutor." He spoke quietly to the bailiff standing on his left. Then turning his attention to the defendant, the judge unhappily shook his head. "I also understand that the defendant has refused all offers of a defense attorney to represent him. Is that correct, Mr. Lucius?" The judge's sharp brown eyes bored into the local businessman sitting alone at the defense table.

William Leland Lucius raised his eyes only momentarily before nodding and looking back down at the table in front of him. "Yes, sir," he answered quietly.

The judge's bushy gray eyebrows rose slightly as he regarded the man before him. He certainly didn't look like a murderer. "Mr. Lucius," he sighed. "Before I grant your request, I must understand why you make it. From the information that has been provided to me, you are a boot maker, are you not?"

Lucius nodded but didn't reply and refused to look up to meet the judge's penetrating gaze.

"Then I fail to see what makes you think that you are qualified to represent yourself in a murder trial." the judge said exasperatedly. "Sir, you are on trial for your life. If you should fail to adequately defend yourself, you could very well be sentenced to hang. Do you understand that?"

Once again, Lucius nodded, finally raising bloodshot eyes to the esteemed jurist at the desk. "I understand, Your Honor..." he stated hesitantly, "but...that's how it's got to be."

The judge studied the man for a moment longer before finally nodding. "Very well," he said. "Mr. Bailiff, let the record show, Mr. Lucius will be handling his own defense. Mr. Dillon, are you ready to present your case?"

Matt nodded and stepped forward, turning to face the room and its occupants. Instantly, Matt noticed Doc sitting in the back next to a young girl. He assumed it must William Lucius's daughter. But she looked so grown up! She must be about, what? Fifteen or so now? Seemed like it was only yesterday she was wearing short skirts and braids... Matt watched as Doc reached over, patting her hand comfortingly, as she anxiously watched her father on trial for his life.

He took a deep breath, and began presenting the state's case against the defendant and the evidence he had assembled. He would occasionally steal a glance back to the girl. With each piece of damning evidence her face became a shade paler and Matt's gut would churn harder.

As the morning wore on and each eyewitness stepped forward to tell their version of events, Matt felt almost as bad as the defendant. Although he never wanted to witness hangings, he knew there were times they were justified and necessary. Even with all the evidence against Mr. Lucius, Matt wasn't sure hanging him would be justice.

Despite his personal feelings on the matter, Matt kept a professional air and his steely gaze met each witness as they approached the chair, placed next to the judge's desk, in order to tell their story.

The only time his mask of authoritative prosecutor slipped was when Kitty walked forward to take the stand. Her soft, trembling answers gave evidence to just how adversely this had affected her. He wanted more than anything to pull her into a comforting embrace but kept his distance and his poise with the greatest of difficulties.

After the last witness had stepped away from the front, Matt turned to the judge. "The prosecution rests, Your Honor," he said softly. He took no pleasure in it.

"Very well, Mr. Dillon." The judge turned his eyes towards the defendant. "Mr. Lucius are you prepared to present your side in this, or would you prefer to wait until tomorrow?" Though it was early yet, the judge wanted to give the man as much leeway as possible.

Lucius stood almost defiantly and looked straight at the judge. His gaze never wavered as he shook his head. "No need to wait, Your Honor," he stated flatly. "I have no defense." His voice faltered a bit, but then he looked back at his daughter and took a deep, fortifying breath. "I did it. Do what you want with me."

A collective gasp could be heard throughout the room as the judge angrily banged his gavel for quiet. When the spectators had finally settled down, he looked aghast at the quiet, studious-looking man who stood before him. "Mr. Lucius, do you understand what you are doing? If you maintain this stance, there is little I or anyone else can do to help you."

Lucius stood tall and straight and never once lost eye contact with the man who sat in judgment on him. "I understand," he said stoically. "But that's the way of it."

"Very well," the judge said, shaking his head at the stubborn man. "Mr. Dillon, please take Mr. Lucius back into custody while the jury retires to deliberate the evidence."

"Yes, Your Honor," Matt said dismally. Although not entirely surprised at the man's response he had been hoping against hope that he would say something or do something to explain his heinous act in the saloon. But silence was Mr. Lucius's only reply.

Matt stepped forward and gently took him by the arm, deciding against taking him back to the jail. He knew it wouldn't take long for the jury to come to the only conclusion available. Instead he guided him back to his chair and sat down next to him.

"Mr. Lucius," Matt tried. "It's still not too late. If there's anything that could keep you from the noose, tell me. I'll do everything I can to help you."

Lucius looked up at the tall man beside him and shook his head. "I've got nothing more to say."

As Matt suspected, the jury was out only minutes before filing back in and rendering a verdict of guilty in the first degree. The judge, having no other options at his disposal, sentenced the man to be hung by the neck until dead, said hanging to take place there in Dodge three days hence.

As Matt turned to assist his prisoner to his feet, he happened to notice Lucius's daughter run frantically from the courtroom, white-faced. He wanted to go after her but he had a condemned man to return to the jail. He was glad to see Doc grab his hat and hurry after her.

Unhappily, Matt placed the cuffs back on Lucius's wrists and led him from the room back to the jail to wait until his sentence could be carried out.

-FoH-


	5. Chapter 5

The Hanging

Chapter 5

The trial was over, and as Doc left the makeshift courtroom, his mind was in a turmoil. Finally the pieces of the puzzle had fallen into place and he didn't like the picture it gave him, not one bit. He eyes searched Front Street for William Lucius's daughter, but she was nowhere in sight. Doc headed in the direction of Ma Smalley's where she'd been staying since her father had been arrested. As he walked, he thought back over the unfortunate events of the last two months or so.

It had been early afternoon one fine spring day and he was heading back from visiting Elizabeth Murphy. He had delivered her first-born about a week before and had been out to check on mother and son.

The afternoon was pleasantly warm and he remembered that Helen Lucius would be home from school for summer break. It had been a year or more since he had seen her and, because he felt some responsibility towards her ever since her mother had died; he thought he would take the opportunity to visit. William Lucius had decided to send his daughter back east after that tragic event about six years ago. She would live with a sister of his dead wife and her family so she could get good schooling and a better chance at life than offered out here on the prairie.

He guided the horse and buggy along the short cut-off from the main trail to the Lucius home. As he approached the house he saw someone else leaving but was too far off to know who, the main thing was William Lucius was there so Helen would be too.

The man came forward with his hand reaching out in welcome. "Dr. Adams, how nice to see you. What brings you out this way?"

"Oh, I've been checking on Mrs. Murphy and her new baby. Thought I'd drop by and say hello to Helen! She's a mighty special girl, Mr. Lucius."

"Sure, Doc, come on in."

He climbed down from the buggy and followed Lucius into the house. He genuinely looked forward to seeing the girl. In spite of the tragic loss of her mother at such an early age, she grew up to be a very pleasant young lady with a level head and a bright and cheerful outlook on life.

The scene that met his eyes was not what he expected. The usually welcoming hug she would give him was not there. She seemed withdrawn and sullen to the point that he wondered if she was ill. He looked questioningly at Lucius who just brushed it off.

"Oh, you should know how young girls are at this age," he laughed half-heartedly, and there was something in his manner that seemed a little evasive.

"Helen, why don't you make some coffee for Doctor Adams? I need to go out to the barn and take care of the horses. I'll be back shortly."

Doc removed his hat and sat at the table. "So how is school going, Helen?"

The girl mumbled something but wouldn't turn to face him. She was hiding something.

"Is something wrong, Helen? Are you sick? You just don't seem yourself."

"Maybe I'm just tired..." Again her voice was subdued and she still turned away from him.

He got up and went towards her. Gently he laid a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Are you sure you're alright Helen? If you are sick, I have my bag out in the buggy. I could take a look at you."

"No Doc, just leave me alone... It'll be alright." She started to turn away again and he saw the tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Helen, I have known you since the day I delivered you. If something is wrong, maybe I can help."

"I can't. I just can't! He made me promise..."

Doc turned away, unsure of what he could do. The girl was scared of something. He could not imagine what event would have changed her whole personality so, but it must have been something overwhelming for her.

"Helen, I can leave if it would be easier for you."

"No, don't go!" She clutched at his arm. "I... I need to talk to someone. Can I trust you, Doc? You cannot tell anyone. He said he'd kill me."

She was openly crying now. He went over and put his arms around her shoulders. She turned into him and openly sobbed. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her to dry her eyes.

"Come and sit down here and tell me all about it, Helen. You know it will go no further. Whatever secret you have is safe with me."

She finally managed to steady herself enough to tell him a terrible story. A few days after she had arrived home, her father had gone into town. A man came by-she would not tell him who-but she had known him for a long time because he was friends with her father. She had been exhausted by her trip and when there came a knock at the door, she had been sleeping. She had put on her robe to cover her nightgown and looked through the window to see who it was. Recognizing the man she had let him in and offered him coffee, saying that her father should be back soon. He could even take the coffee and wait out in the barn for him.

The man had looked at her, told her she had grown into a beautiful young woman. The door to her room was open. He could see the bed and encouraged her to show him her room. She thought it a little strange, but had known the man for many years. He had been here so many times before. Maybe he was just curious. Her father was always proud of the fact that he made a special effort to keep her room looking nice for her when she came home. When they were in the bedroom he came up behind her, and before she knew what was happening, she was on the bed and he was on top of her. His mouth was covering hers and then she felt his hands. They were under her nightgown. Helen burst into tears again at the memory of it.

Doc patted her arm comfortingly. "Did he...did he force himself on you, Helen?"

She nodded, hiding her face in the handkerchief.

"He hurt you?"

Again, she nodded between sobs.

"Helen, I can understand if you don't want me to, but you need to let a doctor examine you to check that no damage was done. You are too young for this. Your body is still growing."

She cried in his arms. "I feel so dirty! I will never be clean again. Nothing can take that away."

Doc was devastated that this should have happened to this innocent young girl who had already weathered the death of her mother. "Who was it, Helen? Whoever did this to you might do it to another girl. He needs to be stopped."

"I can't, Doc! He said he would kill me if I told anyone."

"Did you tell your father?"

Between renewed sobs she nodded. "After that man had finished, he left me and went out to the barn. I lay in my bed too scared to get up because I hurt so bad and I was bleeding. He must have met my father out in the barn and they had talked business. It was a long time later that they returned to the house. I could hear them sitting at this table drinking whiskey and talking.

"Eventually he left and my father came to tell me goodnight before he went to bed. He could see I had been crying. He sat on the side of my bed and asked what had upset me. I finally told him. He thought I had been dreaming-he had known that man for years... He had a wife and children of his own... This was impossible. I begged him not to say anything because the man had threatened me not to tell anyone."

"How long ago was this, Helen?"

"Just after I got home, about a week ago."

Doc didn't know what he could say.

"Don't worry, Helen. I will not repeat this to anyone unless you tell me to. You really should come by my office in the next day or so and let me check you over. I can arrange to have another woman there with us if it would make it easier on you."

"I'll think about it, Doc, and thank you. It has helped to talk."

He squeezed her hands and got up to leave. "I am so sorry this happened to you, Helen." He pulled on his ear and wiped his hand across his face, then picked up his hat and headed for the door.

When Doc got outside he could see Lucius moving bales of hay into the barn. He stood a minute thinking then headed off towards him. Lucius saw him coming and could tell by the look on the physician's face that Helen had talked to him.

As the men walked into the barn, Helen's father took on a very defensive attitude. "I see she told you about her dream."

"What makes you call it that?"

"I went to talk with the man she accused. I was so mad at first. Doc, he is an old friend of mine. I have known him for years. He laughed at me and said he certainly had seen Helen that day. She had made him some coffee and they sat talking for a while, then he came out here to the barn to wait for me. I don't know who to believe, but he told me young girls can be very imaginative. He has daughters of his own, you know."

"Tell me who it is, Lucius! If nothing else, tell the Marshal. If this happened to Helen, he could do it to some other girl!"

Shaking his head, Lucius had waved a hand dismissively at Doc and refused to discuss the matter further.

Doc had left the Lucius home, frustrated and helpless, and made his way back to Dodge. He was worried about Helen, but there was little he could do since the things she had told him were as patient to doctor, and that was sealed. He could not tell anyone.

He had driven by the Lucius home on a few other occasions, but several weeks had passed before he saw her again. She came into town one day with her father to get supplies. While he was busy tending to business she hurried up to Doc's office, and when he saw her face, he knew something was wrong.

Doc would often get another woman to be present if he was examining a young girl for the first time. Somehow it seemed to help. He had already asked Festus to fetch Kitty because he thought she would be a comfort to the girl. While waiting for her to arrive he sat and talked to Helen, questioning her about her symptoms. His heart was breaking for her, but at the same time he felt such anger towards whoever had done this.

He was not looking forward to what he was about to do to her either, but better him, someone she knew and trusted and who would be as gentle as possible, than some other doctor that was a total stranger to her.

At last Kitty arrived and Doc quietly told her what he needed to do so that she could help prepare Helen. He thought it might be easier on the girl coming from a woman especially after what the girl had been through already.

While Kitty helped the young girl undress behind the screen he looked through his instruments for the smallest set he had. Then having placed them in boiling water from the stove, he put them in a metal tray and covered them with a clean cloth. He looked around to see that Kitty had already positioned her on the examining table. He went over and locked the office door, then came back to his young patient. "This will be a little uncomfortable, Helen, but I'll be as quick as I can."

She was trembling at the thought of what he was going to do-it brought back memories of that horrible afternoon. She could still feel that man on top of her, could smell the stale whisky that had been on his breath when he put his mouth over hers.

She looked up at Kitty who gently reassured her, "It's going to be alright, honey. Just try to relax. It'll make it easier for you." She took the girl's hand in hers. "You can hold on to me as tightly as you want."

Doc felt her tense up as he pulled back the sheet that was covering her abdomen. Gently he felt for what he dreaded finding. He replaced the sheet and went to the foot of the table to continue his assessment. As gently as he could he did what he had too. The girl was clinging tightly to Kitty's arm and she in turn looked pleadingly at the physician.

Finally he was finished. There was no mistaking his findings. How was he going to tell her? What about her father? The girl was still a minor so he would have to know. She had no hope of getting through this without help from him anyway.

"All right, Helen, you did very well. Go get dressed again and then I will talk to you. Where was your father going? Do you know?"

He caught the look on Kitty's face. He thought she knew what he had found, but he could not discuss it with her. She would understand though.

Helen was busy gathering the sheet around her. "I think he went to the feed store, Dr. Adams," she said so softly he could hardly hear her.

Kitty went to help her get dressed again, and when she saw that the girl was alright she came to Adams. "You want me to go get him, Doc?"

"No, get Sam or Festus to find him and ask him to come up here.

Once Helen was dressed he had her sit next to him at the desk. "I have sent someone to find your father. I think what I have to tell you would be better if you had him here." He went to the stove and poured two cups of coffee. "Here, sip on this. Maybe it will help you feel a little stronger."

She looked at him. "Am I pregnant?" It was her quiet, subdued manner that troubled him. Her eyes were fixed on her hands that lay in her lap. She would not look up.

"I think so, about six weeks or so, I would say."

"I feel so ashamed..."

"Helen this was nothing you did wrong. You need to tell the marshal who did this to you so that the man can be punished."

It was then that William Lucius appeared at the door. "What's going on?" He looked puzzled at seeing his daughter sitting there. "And why are you here, Helen?"

"Come and sit down, Lucius." As carefully as he could Doc explained why the girl had come to him and what he had found.

The man seemed to boil inside, but said very little. "My little girl, my sweet little girl," were the only words that came from his mouth. He took his daughter in his arms.

"I will help in any way I can, Lucius."

Helen's father stared, dumbfounded, at Doc. He was totally stunned, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

William Leland Lucius quietly held his daughter for a few minutes. Then Doc watched as they headed down the stairs. He took a deep breath and swiped his mustache, then sadly shook his head as he watched them walk slowly along Front Street.

Days later, when Doc had seen Bailey on the floor of the Long Branch and William Lucius standing there with the gun in his hand, he knew exactly what had happened, but he also knew that the knowledge could not be shared with anyone. This was not the ending that should have been. Helen was going to need family now more than ever, but, unfortunately, she was not going to have a father for much longer.

-FoH-


	6. Chapter 6

The Hanging

Chapter 6

Kitty was setting a roast on the table when she heard the knock on her door. He was right on time, and she greeted him with a welcoming smile.

Normally they would have dinner at Delmonico's on a Friday night, but Matt didn't feel like going out. The burdens of the past week were weighing heavily on his mind, and he didn't want to answer a lot of questions from curious townspeople. Kitty suggested they have dinner in her room, and he eagerly accepted.

The trial had been emotionally draining for both of them. The look on Lucius's face right after the shooting was still imprinted in Kitty's memory. The look, not of a cold blooded killer, but of a man in agony over something he had done with such purpose yet clearly took no joy in doing.

Matt had felt like a fish out of water in that courtroom, playing a part that went against his nature. He was a lawman, not a lawyer. His job was to arrest those suspected of committing a crime, which in this case Lucius clearly had. But the law allowed for extenuating circumstances, and he was certain they existed even if he couldn't imagine what they were. Having to present the state's case under such a handicap had left him feeling torn and conflicted.

Matt entered Kitty's room and walked directly into her arms. Nothing could change what had happened, but if anything could make it more bearable for them it was being together. He could feel his tension dissipate as her arms squeezed tighter and tighter around his back, her face nuzzled against his chest. They embraced silently for a good minute, swaying gently, before Kitty pulled back and looked up at him.

"How are you doing?" she asked tenderly.

"I don't know, Kitty," he answered honestly. "I just don't know."

Matt Dillon was no stranger to death. It came with the job, and he faced it on a daily basis. He was reminded of his own mortality every time Doc dug a bullet out of him, something that had happened more than a few times. But as the man with the fastest draw around, bullets from his gun were much more likely to hit their targets.

He wasn't sure how many men he had killed over the years. It wasn't a number he cared to know, and certainly not one upon which he prided himself. Matt had never purposely killed anyone who didn't need killing, as Doc was fond of saying, and the town had come to trust that fact. But recognizing the necessity of his actions had never erased the trauma of taking another life.

Hangings were a different beast entirely. It was one thing to make a split second decision to fire on a man aiming a gun at you or threatening an innocent civilian. It was quite another to watch as a condemned man was slowly marched up the gallows to face the noose designed to break his neck, a preacher trying to comfort him with words of God, family standing by helplessly awaiting the horror. Of course, only men who had committed serious crimes were sentenced to this fate, and society considered it a just punishment. Still, Matt found the execution part of the legal process to be the one he had the least interest in being involved.

Kitty filled their plates with the lovely dinner she had prepared. Matt smiled and remarked how good it smelled, though in truth he hadn't much of an appetite.

They spent the first few minutes in silence, slowly picking at their meals, lost in thought. There was no amount of uneasiness or angst over the Lucius case that Kitty didn't feel every bit as deeply as Matt. She was, after all, the star witness to this terrible shooting. Her testimony at the trial had left no doubt what the verdict would be.

Kitty finally broke the silence. "Matt, I know how hard this is. But you have to stop beating yourself up over it. You didn't do anything wrong."

Matt sighed. "Kitty, I've seen a lot of men on trial for their lives. I've never seen one who didn't put up any kind of defense at all. It doesn't make sense."

"I know," she said softly.

"There has to be more to it," he continued. "A cold blooded murderer doesn't commit his crime in front of a bunch of witnesses and then just stand there waiting to be arrested. Yet I stood up in front of a packed courtroom and argued essentially that."

"You did no such thing," Kitty countered, reaching over to touch his hand.

Seeing the pained expression on his face, she knew she had to hold him, comfort him. She got up and walked around to his side of the table, bending down to put her arms around his neck.

Matt closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume. There was nothing more calming to him than her presence. He reached up and found her hips, pulling her into his lap. She lightly brushed his lips with hers.

"How long have we been together, Matt?" she asked rhetorically. "And how many fights have we had over that damn badge?"

Matt couldn't help but chuckle. "A few."

"Because the law comes first, doesn't it? That hasn't always been the easiest thing for me to deal with, but I've always known it's the right thing. You aren't capable of not doing the right thing where the law is concerned, and thank God for this town that you aren't. You are the most fair, ethical man I know, Matt. What you did in that courtroom was your job. You had no choice to do it any other way. Just like I had no choice but to tell the truth on the witness stand. I know what you're thinking—that there had to be a reason for what he did, that maybe he doesn't deserve to hang for it. And you may be right. But you're not a mind reader. He's a grown man, and if he doesn't want to give us that reason there's nothing anyone can do. It's his choice, and we may not understand why but if there's anything I've learned in life it's that you can't change other people. All you have control over is your own actions. And there's not one thing you have done here that anyone could fault you for. Not one."

Matt tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer so that they were touching noses, looking into each other's eyes. "What would I do without you?" he whispered.

"You'll never know," she replied with a smile.

He paused to collect his thoughts. "I still haven't given up hope, Kitty. I still want to find out the whole story on this before it's too late."

"I know, Matt," she said. "So do I."

-FoH-


	7. Chapter 7

The Hanging

Chapter 7

William Leland Lucius sat quietly in his humid, dimly lit cell, reading a small, leather-bound volume his daughter Helen had kindly brought to him before the trial had begun. The wooden door creaked open and Marshal Dillon escorted Doc inside. He unlocked Lucius's cell door and then carefully secured Doc within. Dillon grunted, "Call me when you're done, Doc," and headed back out to his office, giving him a look that said he'd like to do more, but couldn't. The key ground slowly in the lock behind the tall lawman.

"Whatcha' readin'?" Doc questioned casually, although he felt anything but, as he sat gingerly on the cot next to Lucius.

"_Moby Dick._ Looks like my white whale is gonna take me down with the ship, too. Just like Captain Ahab, huh, Doc?" Lucius gave a bitter chuckle.

"That's not funny, Lucius. You're to be hung in two days' time."

Scrubbing a hand wearily over his face, Lucius replied impatiently, "I know, Doc, I know!"

"You'll be leaving behind a fatherless child. Did you ever think about that?"

Lucius tossed the book onto the cot in frustration. "What am I supposed to do, Doc? Tell me!"

"There are extenuating circumstances! You killed that man because he hurt your daughter!"

"And why would I tell people that, Doc? It would ruin my Helen. I refuse to make her live with that shame for the rest of her life. People talking behind her back..."

"Well, you think nothing of making her live without a father!"

William Leland Lucius's face crumpled. "I let her down, Doc... I didn't believe her when she told me. I shoulda' believed her! She had to turn up pregnant for me to believe her, Doc! She's my baby. She's all I've got..." He covered his face with his hands and wept bitterly.

Doc placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, speaking quietly yet urgently. "No, you didn't believe her, but, let me tell you this! No one is perfect! There was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened to Helen, Lucius. It's not your fault!

"Maybe it's not my fault, but at least I made that sorry bastard pay after he hurt my little girl... I trusted him!" The look of utter agony in Lucius's eyes was overwhelming. "And no one is ever gonna know, you hear me. You can't tell anyone. You promised Helen-she told me!

"Yes, I promised. And that promise will haunt me till my dyin' day, believe you me. Lucius, you could avoid the hangman's noose if you'd just tell Marshal Dillon what really happened. You could get a reduced sentence! You could be there for your daughter—enjoy a long life!"

William Lucius wiped his streaming eyes and pressed his lips together firmly. "No," he muttered. "I won't do that to my baby. No one will ever know."

Doc shook his head in frustration and helplessness and utter misery, then called out to Matt. He left Lucius to read his book to its inevitable tragic conclusion.

-FoH-

The day dawned sticky and unseasonably warm. Helen rolled over in the tangled cotton sheets and held her hands tightly over her ears, the pounding of hammers ringing hatefully against her eardrums. It was the ominous sound of nails being driven into her father's gallows...of nails figuratively driven into his coffin. She trembled at the horrific notion and rubbed wearily at her burning eyes. Sleep had refused to come to her last night in this strange, uncomfortable bed at Ma Smalley's boarding house while she fretfully waited for her father to die.

William Lucius had tried to convince his daughter to board the train immediately and go to his wife's sister's home, where he'd planned that she would live after he was gone. But she had disobeyed him. She could not abandon her father, who would lose his life for avenging a wrong perpetuated against his young daughter. She'd was determined to stay with him to the very end.

"Helen, honey, you've got to catch the train this afternoon. Pack up your things and go. You aunt will take good care of you, I know. You love your Aunt Violet. You told me..."

"I love you, more, Papa!" She'd miserably wiped away the tears streaking down her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Helen, there's nothing to be done about it." His face had been anguished as he took her in his arms and stroked her golden hair, just as he'd done all her life, comforting her for everything from skinned knees to hurt feelings to the devastating loss of her mother. He murmured reassuringly, "The house and business will be sold by my lawyer. Doc will oversee everything and see that you get all the money. You'll be taken care of, I promise."

She had pulled back and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "I want _you_ to take care of me, Papa. You!"

The tears that Lucius had been holding back streamed down his face and he pulled his little girl close to him once more. "I'm sorry, honey." He had swallowed a sob, and squeezed her tighter, his gut aching and his heart breaking in two. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I don't know what came over me, Helen. I'm ashamed of myself, taking his word over yours..."

"Shhh... Papa, don't cry. I know you love me. I know you didn't mean any harm." Helen looked down at her handkerchief, wringing it anxiously in her hands, and added hesitantly, "Papa, Doc told me something... He told me they might not hang you if you explained why you killed Ray Bailey. If you would just tell them, then maybe..."

"No!" Lucius had exclaimed firmly, angrily adding, "Doc shouldn't have told you that!" Helen drew back at his vehemence. His look softened when he realized he'd frightened her, and he held her cheek in his hand. "I won't do that to you, honey. I would not put you through that, no matter what the consequences." Then he'd kissed her forehead softly and held her close.

Helen had sat with him for a long time in that dark, hopeless jail cell, holding onto her father desperately, trembling at the thought of losing him.

But now, today, was the day her papa was to die. Helen buried her face in her pillow and was overtaken with grief, keening mournfully as if the world were about to end. Which indeed it was, for this devastated fifteen-year-old girl...

-FoH-


	8. Chapter 8

The Hanging

Chapter 8

A dreadful hush came over the crowd as Marshal Matt Dillon stood atop the gallows, reading from a sheet of official-looking paper as Helen's papa mounted the steep wooden plank stairs in handcuffs, the hangman's noose swaying ominously in the breeze. Helen stood in the back, Doc on one side of her and the very nice lady, Miss Kitty, who had held her hand during her pregnancy examination, standing on the other. Doc held her hand, his brow creased sadly, and Miss Kitty had her arm wrapped tightly around Helen's waist. She was grateful, for her legs were so weak with fear and dread of what was to come that she could not possibly have stood under her own strength.

Kitty kindly coaxed, "Come on, honey, why don't you go back to my room with me? You don't need to put yourself through this. Your father will understand."

"No," she shook her head stubbornly, but it seemed as if she were moving in slow motion, her breath coming in short gasps as she tried to calm herself. "I... I want to be here for him. This is all my fault..."

Doc whispered adamantly, "It is most certainly not your fault, young lady. You stop talking like that."

Helen's blood ran cold in her veins as the executioner placed the rope around her father's neck and a preacher began reading from the Bible. What was the preacher saying? She couldn't hear this far away. Were the verses he quoted comforting to her papa? Oh, what would she do without him? She needed her papa. She was only fifteen! Who would take care of her and this baby that was growing in her belly? She was too young to raise a child... She didn't know what to do! _Oh, Papa, why are you leaving me? _

She watched in utter panic as Marshal Dillon asked if the prisoner had any last words_. Please, Papa!_ Her father looked out into the crowd, eyes searching anxiously. At last he spotted her, and a little smile touched his lips. He turned to the marshal and said respectfully, "No... No final words, thank you, Marshal."

She saw a frown cross the marshal's face, and the tall man leaned in to whisper to her father. _What was he saying?_ Her father shook his head firmly, resolutely. _No_, she saw his lips move_. I'm sure. _

The marshal's face fell, and she watched him shake his head and signal to the executioner. The large, stocky man brought a burlap bag to place over her father's face, but, again, William Lucius refused. Instead, he looked steadily into his daughter's eyes, and she could see his all-encompassing love for her in his expression. And at the same time, the unbearable hurt that he would be leaving her. Helen shivered as she felt cold sweat trickling down her backbone.

She felt desolate, alone...angry. The executioner reached for the rough-hewn lever...the device that would release the trapdoor from beneath her father's feet, letting the rope snap his neck and take him away from her forever. The crowd was silent, expectant, breathless. Helen's head swam and she felt nauseous as she watched the man's shoulders tense, ready to jerk that hateful lever and end her father's life.

Doc and Miss Kitty tightened their supportive grip on her and time seemed to stand still as she weakly stood, terrified and dizzy and disoriented.

Helen heard a scream. She saw her companions turn to look at her, and she realized the scream had been ripped from her own throat. "Doc, I wanna tell," she gasped breathlessly. "I don't care what Papa says. It's not his choice to make..."

Doc's brows furrowed deeply and she heard him urgently hollering someone's name. "Festus!" he shouted. "Matt! Stop!"

A murmur rippled through the crowd as Doc and Kitty helped her make her way hastily to the front of the crowd. Helen's heart was in her throat when she saw the burly executioner with his hands still firmly grasping the trapdoor lever. "Please... Marshal Dillon... You've got to stop this! I need to talk to you..." Her own words were the last thing she remembered before she collapsed and the world went black...

-FoH-


	9. Chapter 9

The Hanging

Chapter 9

Helen startled awake in Doc's office, sitting up with a gasp. "Papa!" she cried out in panic.

Doc quickly grasped her hand and firmly laid her back against the bed. "Take it easy there, young lady. I don't want you fainting on me again." Peering over his glasses at her, he gently patted her shoulder. "Your father is back in jail. For now. I explained to Marshal Dillon there was some additional evidence that hadn't been submitted. Extenuating circumstances for your father's crime." Doc held his fingers to Helen's slim wrist to check her pulse. "The execution has been delayed."

Helen breathed a shaky sigh of relief. "Thank you, Doc. Oh, thank you..."

"I'm not making any promises, Helen." He narrowed his eyes at her, nodding. "But maybe if you tell your story, your father's sentence might be reduced."

"You mean they won't hang him?"

"Just maybe, honey. We can only hope."

Suddenly, the door to the office opened and in strode the biggest, tallest man Helen had ever seen in her entire life. She'd never been this close to Marshal Dillon before. She craned her neck up and up until she was finally looking into his eyes. But they were kind, blue eyes, rather pretty she thought, and he tipped his hat to her like a gentleman. "Helen?" he began, and his voice was deep and commanding, yet gentle. "Doc here says you have something to tell me. Something that may help your pa."

"Yes, sir..." and her voice was so low the marshal had to lean closer to hear her. "I do..." Then she felt her cheeks flush hotly and she couldn't look into the big marshal's eyes anymore. She didn't know how she would tell him all the awful things that Ray Bailey had done to her. "But I... I..." She broke off, glanced to Doc helplessly, then hid her face in her hands in shame and embarrassment, hot tears trickling between her fingers.

Doc pulled Marshal Dillon aside, and they spoke quietly in the corner, then approached her again. Doc asked kindly, "Helen, you think you could talk to Miss Kitty? You like her... You talk to Kitty maybe, and the Marshal here can just listen quietly. He needs to hear the evidence, honey. He's got to hear your story. Do you... Do you still want to try and save your father?"

"Yes," she whispered tentatively between her fingers. "I don't want my father to die." Helen's breath hitched in her chest and she had to swallow hard to continue. "Miss Kitty is awful nice. She's a girl and she understands. I... I can try."

Marshal Dillon smiled reassuringly at Helen. "I think Miss Kitty is pretty darn nice myself, Helen. I'll go ask her to come and talk with you, alright?" She mutely nodded as he turned to Doc, "I'm headin' over to the Long Branch. I'll be back in a minute. Thanks, Doc..."

The lawman left, and Doc winked comfortingly at Helen. "You're doin' the right thing, Helen. You're a brave girl."

-FoH-

In a dim corner in Doc's office, Matt Dillon sat unobtrusively, his blood coming to a slow boil as he listened to the horrific story that slowly unfolded while Helen Lucius quietly talked with Kitty. The girl was reticent, embarrassed to share her experience in front of him, but Kitty gently drew her out, asked her questions, took her hand comfortingly. Before too long, the lawman had a pretty accurate picture of what kind of man Ray Bailey really was.

Matt had never been overly fond of Bailey but he certainly hadn't suspected he was the type of man who would brutally rape a fifteen-year-old girl. When Helen had completed her unpleasant account of that ill-fated afternoon over six weeks ago, Matt looked over at Kitty's face, seeing his own anger and grief for the girl reflected there.

He rose and placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, and he was struck by how small and young and fragile she looked just then. "Helen," he said softly. "I'm going on over to talk to the judge right now. I'm not sure if what you've told us will make a big difference or not, but I want you to know, I'm going to do all I can to see to it that your father doesn't hang."

"Thank you, Marshal," she said as she wiped away a tear, looking bashfully down at her lap instead of at the tall lawman in before her.

Matt smiled gratefully at Kitty and donned his hat, exiting the office. He wanted to go see the judge quickly. He prayed that what Helen had revealed to him would be enough to save her father from the noose at the very least.

Stepping up on the boardwalk in front of the hotel, he heard his name urgently called out. Turning, he saw Ray Bailey's widow rushing in his direction. Matt braced himself. He fully expected to have to listen to her relate to him how anguished she was at her husband's death and convey her dismay that his murderer had not been hung as planned. Sighing resignedly, Matt tipped his hat to her, "Mrs. Bailey..."

"Marshal, I must speak with you." He noticed her face was drawn and her eyes sunken with dark shadows beneath.

"Mrs. Bailey, I'm on my way to meet with the judge right now on important business and..."

"Is it about my husband's death?"

"Well, Mrs. Bailey, I'm not really at liberty to say."

"Marshal Dillon, I must speak with you immediately. I have something of great importance to share with you." She looked nervously down at her hands. "I... I think you may be surprised at what I have to say."

-FoH-


	10. Chapter 10

The Hanging

Chapter 10

Two hours later, Matt and Mrs. Bailey sat with Judge Blint in his hotel room as the judge silently digested all of the new information he had been given. Although he had not known either the deceased or the man who had killed him, he felt disgust for the one and empathy for the other.

Finally looking up at Mrs. Bailey he regarded her with a mixture of sympathy and anger. "Mrs. Bailey," he asked, "why didn't you tell this to someone before now? If your husband really did rape your niece when she visited you and if he was abusing your children, why in God's name didn't you tell someone?"

Mrs. Bailey twisted a handkerchief in her hands as she raised tear-swollen eyes to meet his gaze. "Judge, who would have believed me? My husband was a respected businessman. He had everyone fooled. He told me more than once that anything I or my niece said would be looked upon as lies. And he was right. No one would have taken my word over his."

"I would have," Matt told her. "If you had only told me, I would have arrested him. I would have believed you."

"Maybe," she said quietly, tears starting anew, "but my niece and I were too afraid to do anything like that. No one knew my husband as I did. He threatened to kill me if we ever tried to tell anyone!"

Judge Blint glanced over at the stony expression on the law man's face and then back at the woman. She was right and the judge knew it. Sighing deeply, he stood and paced over to the window. Shoving his hands into his pockets he absently looked out onto the traffic on Front Street. No one on the busy thoroughfare below knew of the drama taking place in this hotel room and he was glad for it.

Finally he turned back to his visitors. "I will need some time to consider this information, of course," he told them, "but at the very least, I believe I can say with certainty that there will not be a hanging taking place in Dodge City anytime soon."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief. "When can we expect your decision, Your Honor?" He knew he was pressing but he had to. A man's life and his daughter's future depended on it.

"Tomorrow morning, Marshal." The judge offered. "I want to check on a few things to make certain that I have legal precedence to do what I intend. But I should have a definite answer for you in the morning."

Matt stood and offered his hand to Mrs. Bailey who took it and rose somewhat happier than she was when she sat down. Looking back at the judge, Matt nodded. No words were needed between the two as each felt the same way about the man called Ray Bailey.

-GSG-

The next morning, a closed hearing was held once again in the small room of the Dodge House. Present were the accused, his daughter as well her friend and support, Kitty Russell. Doctor Adams, Mrs. Bailey and Matt Dillon were also in attendance to hear the judge's decision concerning the fate of William Leland Lucius.

Once the formalities were dispensed with the judge banged his gavel once, more out of habit than need and settled his gaze on the small group of people present.

"Yesterday," he began, "some very important information was brought to my attention concerning the deceased Ray Bailey. The information I received was of a very delicate nature and not something that should openly discussed. However that information was also very important in regards to the case of Mr. William Lucius and the verdict that was rendered in his case a few days ago."

Matt glanced over and saw Kitty slip her arm around a trembling Helen as she stood next to her father, awaiting the judge's ruling. Looking over at his prisoner, he could tell Lucius was interested in what the judge had to say but was not exactly hopeful of his future.

"I spent a great deal of time yesterday afternoon and last night going over this new evidence and reviewing previous testimony as well as other cases that bore any resemblance to this one. The conclusion I have come to was that the previous verdict of guilty in the first degree was a fair and just verdict."

Helen gasped and shuddered. Tears sprang from her eyes as she buried her head in Kitty's shoulder, not wanting to believe that her father was still going to be hung.

Matt stood beside his prisoner, realizing the judge wasn't quite finished.

"However," the judge drew their attention back to him. "The previous verdict was rendered without the information that I now possess which makes it null and void. Normally in situations like this I would declare a mistrial and we would retry the defendant with the new information."

The judge looked at the hopeful faces of the people present and noted that the daughter had calmed some and was listening attentively.

"This is not, however, a normal situation," the judge continued. "I remember Marshal Dillon here stating once that this is a growing country and the law must at times grow with it. I agree with him. Therefore I am declaring the previous verdict, as I said before, null and void and am rendering a verdict instead of 'justifiable homicide'."

The judge waited a beat while the information was taken in by those in attendance before adding, "Mr. Dillon, you may release, Mr. Lucius. He is free to go."

-GSG-


	11. Chapter 11

The Hanging

Chapter 11

William Lucius checked his pocket for the third time to make sure he still had the tickets. The 9:12 to St. Louis was leaving soon, and he and Helen would be on it. Helen leaned against her father, one hand clasped tightly in his and the other wrapped around his arm. It was the safest she had felt in a very long time.

The people who had seen them through their darkest hour in Dodge had come to see them off to their new life in Baltimore. They would be staying with Helen's aunt until William could get established there. He hoped to start a new business with the money he had made from selling the old one, after splitting the money with his partner's widow. Helen would return to the school she had been attending before her nightmare began.

William was overcome with emotion as he prepared to say goodbye to those who had made this journey possible. He turned to Doc Adams, the man who had taken care of his daughter like she was his own and also kept his word under circumstances no man should be asked to.

"Goodbye, Doc," he said softly. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this. You are a true friend."

Doc swiped his moustache and looked down uncomfortably. "Well, I'm sorry for what you had to go through, too, but I sure am glad it all worked out," he said. Doc looked at Helen and winked. "And as for you, young lady, I expect to get regular reports on your progress in school, and they'd better be good ones," he teased.

Helen smiled. "Yes, sir. I suppose I'd better get good grades if I plan to go on to medical school."

"Medical school?" Doc replied quizzically.

"Yes, sir. I wasn't sure until now what I wanted to do with my life. But I've decided that I want to help people, just like you."

Doc was touched beyond words. "A woman doctor," he finally said, shaking his head in mock disbelief. "By golly, if anybody can do it, you can." He walked over and put his arms around them both before turning away and pulling out his handkerchief.

Matt extended his hand to William. "Good luck, Mr. Lucius. I wish you and your daughter here much happiness."

"Thank you," William said, returning the handshake. It seemed ironic that the same man who had arrested and prosecuted him had also worked so tirelessly to save him, out of nothing but an unwavering desire to do the right thing. "This town is very lucky to have you, Marshal. Helen and I will never be able to repay you, but please know we will always be grateful."

Matt nodded and tipped his hat in acknowledgement of the comment. A humble man of few words, he was never inclined to take the credit he deserved.

Kitty looked at the small form standing next to her father. The carefree child who had come home from school was no more, replaced with this young woman so brutally forced into a grown up world with all its problems. Yet despite her ordeal and the challenges ahead, she looked happy and was hopeful about her future. Though Kitty had only met her a short time ago, she felt on some level she knew Helen Lucius as well as she knew herself—this girl was a survivor.

Helen let go of her father's hand and threw her arms around the woman who had helped her in ways no one else understood. Abused by one man and surrounded by others, a stranger had stepped forward to offer the kind of nurturing and comfort that only a woman could provide her. How fortunate she felt that it had been this particular woman, who was not a mother herself yet instinctively knew how to be one.

"Thank you," she whispered through tears as they embraced. No other words seemed necessary.

"All aboard!" yelled a voice from the train.

"Well, that's us," William said to his daughter. "First stop St. Louis. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," she replied.

Matt, Kitty and Doc watched as they boarded the train and took their window seats. With a loud whistle, the train slowly pulled out of the station.

"Doc, how do you think she's going to handle it when the baby comes?" Kitty asked, knowing her plans to give the child a better life through adoption.

"Well, it's hard to say," Doc answered honestly. "It's the most loving thing she could do, but probably also just about the hardest."

Kitty tried to imagine what it must be like to feel a child growing inside you, knowing that raising your child would be someone else's joy to experience. Somehow, she knew Helen had the strength to do it.

She nodded slowly. "I suppose a love that selfless requires a very special woman."

Matt looked warmly at his own special woman, feeling like a very lucky man. "It sure does," he said, hooking his arm through hers as they walked back toward town.

End

-GSG-


End file.
